


I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

by tjmcharg



Series: Our Photo Album [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftermath of fight, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, First Fight, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmcharg/pseuds/tjmcharg
Summary: “Please be okay Dan, please come back,” Phil whispered into the phone, tipping his head back so it hit the door, “I love you.”Basically the aftermath of these two loverboys' first fight





	I Think That It's Best If We Both Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is based of a Taylor Swift song  
> Yes I'm a nerd  
> No I don't care
> 
> You can thank my beta for the fluff at the end she refused to be let down with a short paragraph after "going through that" 
> 
> Sorry for the angst  
> I really hope you enjoy :) xxx

The tears had long since dried on Phil’s face and the doorstep was becoming uncomfortable beneath him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move.  
To move would be to face the fact that Dan still hadn’t returned, ten hours after he slammed the door to their apartment. It was the first proper fight they had ever had, and not having Dan there hurt more than Phil could admit.  
He wasn’t totally sure whether he was actually returning or not, but Phil missed the Dan’s smiles. The way he swayed his hips slightly while he tossed their salad. The fond looks he sent Phil as he shooed him out of the kitchen, after one too many spills. 

 

Phil hated how quiet the apartment was without Dan’s loud laugh, his teasing remarks, so he was sitting on the doorstep, because he couldn’t face the fact that Dan wasn’t there.  
The fight wasn’t exactly important, it certainly wasn’t worth the amount of screaming that both he and Dan had supplied, and Phil hadn’t cried until after Dan left. The door had slammed so loudly it appeared to highlight the words Dan had shrieked on the way out, “I HATE YOU!”  
Another small sob wracked through Phil’s body,  _ he doesn’t hate you, not really. _ He kept repeating to himself, but it was difficult to believe as he sat alone, after ten hours. 

 

He pressed the contact on his phone with no real hope, as expected, the phone instantly cut through to the voicemail recording, reminding Phil that his (hopefully still) boyfriend had turned off his phone. His heart shattered slightly at Dan’s voice in the familiar message, “Hi you’ve called Dan Howell, sorry I didn’t pick up the phone I’m probably busy. I’ll try to get back to you soon! So leave a message, that was so nerdy ugh whatever bye!”  
“Please be okay Dan, please come back,” Phil whispered into the phone, tipping his head back so it hit the door, “I love you.” 

 

~-~-~

 

Beet stared at him in shock through the small crack in the door, “Dan? What the fuck happened?” He knew he must look like a wreck, his hair had gone unbrushed that morning, his cheeks were still wet with tears and he wasn’t wearing a jacket despite the frosty London air.  
“Can I come in?” Dan choked through tears, despite the fact that Beet was already ushering him inside. He sighed as the warm air washed over him, the heater warmed his body from his toes up but he continued to shake. 

 

He had walked around the city for three hours after declaring to Phil that he hated him, a fact that was firstly, untrue, and secondly uncalled for. He hadn’t been sure how to face Phil after saying that, and everything else he had said to him.  
Dan had finally summed up the courage to go home when Phil called him, he had broken down in the middle of a shopping centre and jumped on the nearest train, turning off his phone in the process.  
Somehow, as though muscle memory he had ended up at Beet’s house, four hours after initially leaving his own home with no plans to return any time soon. 

 

Beet eased him into a chair, she then clattered off into the kitchen, leaving him to compose himself. Tears were still continuing their steady pour down Dan’s cheeks, Phil hadn’t shed one tear during the whole ordeal. Dan knew he didn’t cry easily, but he had thought that with everything being thrown around by both of them, at least his eyes would have watered. However, he stayed composed, or; mostly composed. There appeared to be no problems in serving right back to Dan what he had dished out, the neighbours would likely complain about the noise level of the two boys. 

 

He sniffled lightly and attempted a watery smile at Beet as she returned with two mugs of tea, but it just ended up a grimace.  
“I’m pathetic,” he huffed, taking the tea with a smile of gratitude. Beet raised an eyebrow in concern over the rim of her cup before she put it on the table with a sigh.  
“You feeling better?” She asked, Dan shrugged, staring at the murky brown tea in his mug. She continued to stare at him, it seemed to pierce his skin, filling him with an icy cold, she had definitely inherited their father’s death glare.  
With a nod Dan replied, “Yeah, a bit.” 

 

Beet pursed her lips but looked far more satisfied, “Good.” She inhaled heavily and Dan knew that wasn’t the end of it, “Now, what the fuck happened?”  
He winced at her scolding tone, almost as boiling hot as the tea, the twins had learnt to read each other better than they could read themselves, and he knew that she had worked out he was guilty.  
“Phil and I had a fight,” he muttered into the bitter liquid, “Our first and probably last since I doubt he would ever want to see me again.”  
Dan watched as Beet rolled her eyes, “Don’t be overdramatic. You two have been dating for nearly two years and you’ve never fought before. You’re practically soulmates,” Dan nodded stiffly, his eyes watering yet again, “Now, let’s take this one step at a time okay?” He nodded again as she raised her eyebrows at him, his sister was as expressive with her face as he was with his hands, “What happened?” 

 

Dan heaved a sigh, putting the tea on the table beside him, “He asked when I was going to introduce him to our parents…” he let the words drift into the air, all the while finding immense fascination in the wooden floorboards.  
Beet inhaled sharply, “A-and?” She stammered, Dan could see she understood what kind of direction the fight had taken.  
“I said that if he never had to meet them it would be in his best interest, and he a-a-asked if I way ashamed of him,” Dan continued to stare at the floor, reasonably proud that his voice had only cracked once.  
Beet sighed, “Tell me the whole story, from the very start.” 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil pried himself from the floor only minutes after he hung up the phone, he would like to say it was because he had accepted that Dan wasn’t returning tonight, possibly ever, but it was really because he heard someone unlock the door down the hall and didn’t want to look pathetic.  
Especially since the whole floor could probably hear he and Dan screaming at each other that morning. His stomach grumbled loudly, giving him a harsh reminder that he hadn’t eaten all day, too distracted by trying to get Dan to come back.  
“I am so pathetic,” he chuckled dryly to himself, the sound devoid of any humour. 

 

~-~-~

 

Dan hadn’t looked up at Beet once throughout the whole telling of the story, “As I left I screamed… I hate you…” he finished, a tear trickled down his cheek and his eyes throbbed painfully from dehydration. Suddenly his chin was forced upwards, so that he was staring directly into Beatrice’s eyes.  
“How long has it been since you left?” She hissed, her face scarily devoid of emotion. Her hand still clutching his chin.  
Dan pried her hand away, “I don’t know, I turned my phone of hours ago.” 

 

“Hours,” she repeated disbelievingly, her eyes narrowed in disappointment, “You have left your boyfriend. Who you love a shitload, with no sign of that love, for HOURS?” Beet was glaring daggers at him and suddenly Dan felt guilt flood over him.  
He hadn’t thought of that, of Phil left with no response or acknowledgment for- “What time is it Beet?” He gasped, the room appeared to be constricting.  
She pulled out her phone, and handed it to him. There, displayed on the small screen was the time, 7:04 pm. Exactly ten hours after Dan had left. 

 

“Fuck.” Dan gasped, the word seemed to resonate and echo around the room, despite being barely louder than a whisper, “I am a horrible person.”  
He wrenched his phone out of his pocket, pressing down on the button to turn it on so hard that it hurt.  
“How long has it been Dan?” Beet’s voice was back to concern, probably due to his manic behaviour.  
He shuddered at the idea of saying the time aloud, but forced himself to do it all the same, “Ten hours.” He murmured as his phone flashed to life.  
Beet stared at him with disbelieving eyes but he didn’t look up at her. 

 

There on his phone, was 27 missed calls from Phil, at the start they were more frequent as Phil clearly grew distressed before they began to dwindle to two an hour.  
Dan swiped at the name without even thinking, his guilt and fear clouding any other worries he had earlier had, the phone answered on the first ring.  
“Dan!” Phil exclaimed, his voice settled the writhing horror in Dan’s stomach. It was as cool and soothing as ever, if not slightly wetter than usual, had he been crying? “I’m so sorry Dan, I shouldn’t have accused you of-”  
Dan cut him of with a yelp, “Don’t apologise to me! I left you alone with this all day! I’m so- I’m so sorry Phil,” he trailed off. 

 

The soft laugh Phil let out made Dan’s heart soar,  _ he doesn’t hate me! He doesn’t hate me!  _ His brain was singing like a mantra.  
“Just. Come home,” Phil begged, he didn’t have to tell Dan twice.  
He nodded, before realising Phil couldn’t see him and responding with, “I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” 

 

~-~-~

 

Phil felt every knot of tension and sadness unwind as Dan ran up the stairs, his face red from exertion and his cheeks still wet from tears.  
“Phil, fuck, I just - I’m so-” Dan blabbered as they stood a metre apart, Phil rolled his eyes, cutting his blubbering boyfriend off with a tight hug.  
“New boyfriend rule,” he whispered in Dan’s ear, “No leaving when we fight.”  
Dan laughed, tears rolling down his face before he pressed a soft kiss to Phil’s lips, causing Phil to practically melt into Dan.  
“Agreed.” 

 

Phil couldn’t help the grin that slowly overwhelmed his face, he gently intertwined their fingers, pulling Dan back into their apartment.  
He eased the door closed behind them and turned to face his boyfriend, he jumped slightly when he saw tears trickling down Dan’s cheeks.  
“Hey, sh sh, what’s wrong?” He pulled Dan into his chest so that he was holding the younger boy in his arms.  
Dan buried his head under Phil’s chin, cuddling right up to him, “I don’t deserve you, you’re so- just so- perfect,” he sniffled, Phil could feel fat wet tears rolling down Dan’s face and onto Phil’s shirt. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’m anything but perfect,” Phil chastised softly, dragging Dan by the hands to the couch and pulling the boy back to his chest, “You deserve better than me, I’m super clumsy and I always forget to close cupboard doors. I eat your cereal and I can’t cry when it’s important. I’m not perfect,” Phil assured Dan, pulling their faces up so that he was met with red, watery, but still beautiful, brown eyes. He gently kissed the tears on Dan’s cheeks, smiling gently as Dan’s eyes fluttered closed.  
“I love you,” Phil whispered softly, pressing their lips together as though to seal the promise, his hands wrapped around the small of Dan’s back. 

 

The kiss started off gentle, before Dan pushed back with more passionate force, easing Phil’s lips open with a practised ease. It was a harsher kiss than they had ever had before, Dan’s hands itched their way up to Phil’s hair, tugging on it slightly too roughly but Phil didn’t really mind. It was salty, from the tears still trickling slowly down Dan’s face that reached their connected mouths.  
The kiss wasn’t as sweet as usual, it didn’t hold words like I love you, or I missed you, instead, with every press of their lips were the words  _ I’m sorry.  _

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

_ I’m sorry.  _

**Author's Note:**

> As always (I'm so predictable)  
> Come and chat with me at [Nerdydisneychild](https://https://nerdydisneychild.tumblr.com//)  
> (my tumblr)  
> I'm taking requests for this series and would love to hear any ideas!!!  
> Thanks for reading (comments and kudos are always appreciated)


End file.
